Was it Ever Possible
by AznTeenGaL
Summary: Kagome, only having an unknown amount of time left to live, is given a trip to the Caribbeans but when the Amazons are taken over by males and she falls in love with one, what'll happen? Will death really do them apart or will a miracle happen.


New Story! And its totally MY idea! Please dont copy my ideas. It takes a long time for me to meet my more interesting imagination ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I REFUSE TO write I dont own Inuyasha over and over again on every chapter so here is my permanent disclaimer. I DONT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Sessho: Am I in this fic?  
  
AznTeenGal: Yes Sessho-onii-chan  
  
Sessho: Is this half witted half breed in it too?  
  
AznTeenGal: Yes.  
  
Sessho: What about Kagome?  
  
AznTeenGal: FIND OUT YOURSELF!  
  
Anonymous: IM BACK!!! COME HERE SESSHO BABY!!!  
  
Sessho: ::Gone::  
  
ENJOY!~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~.:*:.~.:*:.~  
  
Kagome leaned on the cruise ship's railing, gazing out into the beautiful blue sea.   
  
"Sugoi!!! It is so beautiful!!! It's like a whole new world compared to the polluted beaches at home." Kagome loved the new smell of some what non-fishy sea water and the feeling of cool wind with the ocean's mist blow against her milky skin.  
  
'It's so great to finally be able to get away from shots and radiation for a while!' She stretched out her arms and went back to watching the water.  
  
'Hey Kagome-chan!!! It'll be a couple of hourse till we reach the shores of the Caribbean Isles and the captain said it'll be a bit of a challenge getting past the Amazons since there are men aboard this ship. But atleast we'll be safe' A girl with chocolate eyes and hair came to stand by her friend, joining in with the ocean watching.  
  
'Mmm hmm ok... thanks Sango-chan' She murmured still enjoying the nice scenery.  
  
'Hey... what do you think Kikyou's doing? She's been very quiet these days after she bought us the tickets for the cruise and all. Maybe it's because I kept breaking everything with Hiraikotsu when I got mad...'  
  
They stood in silence enjoying the peaceful view.  
  
'Pretty ne?'  
  
'Hai'  
  
'Do you think we'll meet some cool boys in the Caribbeans?'  
  
'... I don't know... you know me and relationships would never work.' She trailed off as she saw gray triangles emerge out of the waters.  
  
"Sharks? No... DOLPHINS!" Her mind screamed as she pointed at them while hugging Sango.  
  
'Dolphins!!! KAWAII!!' She pointed at each one as they flew out of the waters two by two, whistling, and clicking, while showering the bystanders with speckles of water.  
  
"Man this girl loves everything! But still... who would'nt when a person has only a couple of more months to live... poor thing" She took out her camera while Kagome made several poses by the side.  
  
'Kagome, stand still will yah? The dolphins are jumping out even more and will go away when they get tired of jumping so hayaku!'  
  
'Uh eheheh HAI!' She folded her hand in front of her light blue silk/satin dress skirt and smiled.   
  
'Say cheese!'  
  
'Cheese!'  
  
CLICK!  
  
A flash of white light went off and then a strip of film popped out showing Kagome with about five dolphins behind her.  
  
'Here'  
  
Kagome studied the picture.  
  
'Thanks Sango! Now, YOUR TURN!!!' She wailed while she danced around with her camera.  
  
'Uh no thanks... and careful with that! You'll drop it into the--'  
  
PLOP  
  
'Sea...'  
  
'OOPS SIEESS!!!' Kagome saw Sango's head triple in size and flames surround it.  
  
'GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN DONT HURT MEEE!!!' She danced around the ship as the angry Sango chased her with a giant legendary Hiraikotsu. (When did she get it? I dont know be quiet)  
  
~*~  
  
The sky grew dark as hours passed by. Kagome stood by the railing again with a giant bump on her head and a puffing Sango next to her. 'You still have the picture I took right?' 'Yeah... right here in my dress side' 'Good.'  
  
'Did you finish unpacking your stuff in our room?'  
  
'Yeah. But for some reason, I left my father's locket there'  
  
'But you never leave it anywhere else besides your neck and right next to you'  
  
'Yeah I know. That why it's 'For some reason' I don't know'  
  
Ding Dong Ding!  
  
//Ladies and Gentlemen. We are now approaching the Amazonian territories. Our crew advises all the men to stay in their bunks and rooms till passing. Women are free to dawdle around the ports. Please keep away from the starboard. Thank you\\  
  
Ding Dong Ding!  
  
Men and their sons quickly scurried off into their rooms as they reached the sides of the Amazon.  
  
'Wow. It's the first time I've ever seen a jungle. Such trees and flowers! Look! New bugs and birds! Is that one purple?' Kagome began to point out many things, annoying her friend to the brink of lunacy.  
  
Shrk Shrk Shrk Shrk Shrk Shrk BOOM!  
  
'NANI?!'   
  
Kagome fell backwards off the railings and felt her body grow weak from the sudden jerk and pressure.  
  
'Itai!'  
  
'Kagome-chan daijobu ka?!'  
  
'Hai!'  
  
Kagome strained to get up but her body gave away and she once again fell to the ground. She watched in horror as weird men with nothing but loinclothes poured onto the boat and crawled over to Sango who helped her up and released the tension in her paralyzed body parts.  
  
'Oh my god Sango!'  
  
'Kagome... this IS the Amazons ne? Why are there men everywhere? I don't see ONE Amazon anywhere!' Sango gripped tighter onto her friend as they watched weird looking men carry women off into the jungle and bomb more of the ship.  
  
"Oh no! Father's locket!" Kagome remembered as she ran to her burning room to retrieve her father's gift that he had gotten her before he was struck by a drunk driver.  
  
She shuffled through burning suitcases and cabinets, ignoring the severe blisters she was recieving on her arms and hands. 'Found it!' She hung the locket over her neck and then slipped away into unconsciousness as the smoke filled her lungs rapidly.  
  
Strong arms gripped around her waist.  
  
'Sango?' She coughed through the heavy smoke.  
  
'...' The arms pulled her out of the room and Kagome blacked out completely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sessho: WHY IS IT ONLY ON KAGOME AND HER FRIEND!?  
  
AznTeenGal: T_T Ursai Sessho-onii-chan  
  
Sessho: IMPOLITE LITTLE!  
  
Anonymous: SESSSSSSSHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Hmmm Very short. Gomen ne. BUT GOOD NE? Please review and I'll write more!!! AND DONT FORGET THIS IS MY IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ja ne! 


End file.
